Wee Wizards
by SiriusMarauderFan
Summary: A collection of one shots and drabbles about the men of Harry Potter, before their Hogwarts days. fluffy kid!fics galore!
1. Heritage

**Author's Note:** Written for…

Family Fic Competition. _Prompt:_ Narcissa/Scorpius

"It's so fluffy, I'm gonna die!" Challenge.

**Heritage**

Scorpius loved Saturdays.

Monday through Friday was dull and ordinary between tutoring and his parents working all day, but Saturday was the day he got to spend time with his Aunt Astoria or either set of grandparents. One stormy day in his fifth year, he got to spend the entire day with his Grandmother Narcissa while his grandfather was away.

The dreadful weather forced them to stay inside Malfoy Manor the entire time, but the little boy didn't care. He'd been fascinated with exploring the old house since he learned to crawl, no matter how many times he got lost and Narcissa had to send a house elf to find him for dinner.

This particular day, Scorpius had convinced his grandmother to play hide-and-seek with him, which was rather a poor choice on the witch's part, considering that her grandson was an undefeated champion of the game.

She found him in a record-breaking hour and a half, after a short tea break.

He wasn't even hiding, technically. He was standing in the middle of her hobbies room, which was full of several dusty instruments, countless splotchy paintings, and at least half a dozen unfinished needlework projects. The thing that Scorpius seemed most interested in, however, was a half-woven tapestry hanging across from the door.

"You weren't supposed to see that until it's finished," she said softly, coming to stand beside him.

"What is it, Nana?" the boy asked, curiously staring at the jumble of lines and names that he was only just learning to recognize.

"It's your family tree, darling." She smiled down at him fondly, smoothing down his blonde hair. "When I was a child, my Aunt Walburga had a tapestry just like this. Only it was much older and larger and it had these nasty burn marks in it…"

"Sounds horrible."

"Yes, well. Things have certainly changed. I thought it might be nice for you to have something to remember the family by. I won't be around forever, after all. You see-" She pointed a well-manicured finger at the fabric. "Here I am with your grandfather, and there are my parents and my sister Andromeda. You remember her, don't you?"

"Yes, Nana. But don't you have another sister? Daddy said he had two aunts…"

"No, darling. It was just me and 'Dromeda." Narcissa cleared her throat and continued. "And see, there's her daughter and grandson. And that's you and your father."

"Where's Mummy?"

"Well, I did say it wasn't finished, didn't I? I was planning on speaking with your mother when she comes to pick you up tomorrow. She can help us fill in her side of the family tree. Then, should your father ever deign to give me another grandchild, or when you get married and have children of your own, we can add them to the tree like so."

She pulled her wand from the folds of her robes and swished it at the blank space where Scorpius' mother ought to be. A small oval portrait appeared with _Astoria Malfoy, nee Greengrass_ written beneath it with her date of birth.

"This, Scorpius, is the most important thing in the world," she said, gesturing to the tapestry.

"A piece of cloth?" he asked dubiously. Narcissa laughed.

"No, darling. Family."


	2. Permanent

**Author's Note:** Written for…

Spellbound Competition. Prompt: permanent sticking charm

The Percy Weasley Challenge.

"It's so fluffy, I'm gonna die!" Challenge.

**Permanent**

Percy was always a fast learner; it was just the practice that was the hard part.

He could tell you almost every rule and regulation in Quidditch from overhearing his parents and older brothers talking about the game so much but put the boy on a broom and he was completely lost. The same was true for his studies.

Molly started tutoring each of the boys after their fifth birthdays. Bill and Charlie were good students, but they let their minds wander too often. Studying was something they did to appease their mum so they could go and play. Percy actually enjoyed it. Even after he was finished his homework for the day, he would lie on his bed and flip through his and his brothers' textbooks.

There was no concept Percy couldn't grasp, but it frustrated him that he couldn't put his knowledge to the test and practice some spells.

"You're too young, dear," Molly had to tell him nearly every day now. "You'll learn all that when you go to school."

That kind of answer may have satisfied his brothers, but Percy was impatient. And hadn't his mother been telling him for years how clever he was? Surely he could manage a few simple spells…

He waited until his parents were putting the twins to bed. Ron and Ginny were already asleep in their cribs, but the twins were four now and had a never-ending supply of energy. It took Molly and Arthur ages to get them to stay in bed, and Percy knew he'd have some time.

His mum's wand was locked in the top drawer of her nightstand, where the twins couldn't get at it. It was easier to get to than his dad's, which the man always kept on his person.

Percy's managed to sneak the nightstand key from Molly's apron earlier in the day, and wasted no time in running into his parents' room to use it as soon as he heard them wrestling Fred and George into a bath. Once he had the wand in hand, he ran to his room and shut the door.

Now to decide on what spell to try out…

He grabbed the nearest book and flipped it open to a random page number. The boy thought by the look of the spine that it was his usual book of charms, forgetting that Bill's textbook was the same shade of green.

The spell the book opened to looked simple enough. From what the six-year-old gathered, it was just an adhesive. The incantation itself was a bit tricky and it took him some time to wrap his mouth around it, but once he had the word memorized, he grasped his mother's wand and looked around for something to practice on.

He wanted something that would prove to his mother that he was old enough and clever enough to be doing magic on his own – a daily reminder – so he snuck downstairs and took a picture off the wall. It was one of the entire family, taken just days after Ginny was born. It was his mother's favorite, he knew.

He brought it to his parents' room and held it up on the wall with one hand while the other focused on the movements of the wand. He repeated the incantation half a dozen times before it took, his voice growing louder with each try before he was practically shouting. But in the end he pulled his hand away and the picture stayed in place.

"What in the name of Merlin is going on in here?" his mother demanded, barging into the room.

Percy immediately dropped the wand, fearing punishment.

"Percival Ignatius Weasley, were you using my wand?" The boy nodded slowly, then pointed at the wall with a little smile. Molly followed his line of sight, gasping when she saw the family picture.

"I did it for you, Mummy, so you can always see it," Percy said quietly, worried that she didn't appreciate the gesture.

"Yes, dear. It's very nice," she managed to get out, keeping her voice even as she picked up her wand and tried some spells on the picture. No matter what she did, it remained in place. "Sweetie, can you show me the spell you used on the picture?"

Percy nodded and ran out of the room, returning with the spell book. Arthur shuffled in behind him.

"What's the matter?" he asked, immediately noticing the worried expression on his wife's face.

"We can't keep the wands anywhere near the children anymore, that's what's the matter," she said through clenched teeth, shoving the book into his hands, still open to the page detailing the proper way to perform a _permanent_ sticking charm.


	3. Real

**Author's Note: **Written for…

10 Characters, 10 Prompts Challenge. _Prompts:_ Lorcan Scamander, tangible

"It's so fluffy, I'm gonna die!" Challenge.

Rummikub Game Challenge. _Prompt:_ Skookum – excellent; first-rate

**Real**

There were some things in life that a person could easily accept without proof. The Scamander twins had been forced to blindly believe in more than that, growing up with an eccentric mother and grandfather who would often tell them stories of amazing creatures that they would later come to learn didn't really exist.

By seven years old, Lorcan Scamander was tired of this routine. While his brother enjoyed the stories, Lorcan much preferred talking with his father's family and getting to learn about real, live, tangible creatures.

Still, he didn't object to going to Australia that summer with the whole family after his mother found someone willing to fund an expedition to find the gulping plimpy.

Lorcan was made to carry a sack of gurdyroots during their trek across the continent, searching out small lakes and rivers where even normal plimpies could be found.

"Australia grows the best gurdyroots," his mother assured him. "Skookum. But remember, they'll only repel the gulping plimpies, not the regular variety."

He didn't believe a word of it, of course.

They passed over lake after lake in the month and half they were there, but all they could find were the average green, two-legged plimpies.

Then a local woman told them about a hidden cove where they could find what they were looking for, but they'd have to go at dusk.

"This will be our last try," Rolf promised as the sun set and Luna prepared to dive into the lake.

Lorcan rolled his eyes at his dad's claim – he'd been saying 'last try' for a week. But while his parents were talking, he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He turned to look and saw two eyes peering at him from the water's surface.

"I thought plimpies couldn't breathe on land," he called back to his family, edging closer to the water.

"They can't," Rolf told him distractedly as he helped Luna find the gillyweed in their packs.

"Only the gulping ones," she added.

But there it was right in front of him, slowly coming up onto the shore on its two webbed feet, softly gasping for air. It looked exactly like a normal plimpy – a round green fish on legs – but it had a silver tinge to its gills.

"Um, 'Sander, I think you might want to find the camera."

The rest of the family turned to the water just as half a dozen more gulping plimpies appeared at the surface. Behind him, Lorcan could hear his mother let out a delighted squeal, and then the clicking of the camera.


	4. Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note:** Written for…

10 Characters, 10 Prompts Challenge. _Prompts:_ Ron Weasley, full

Fill the Calendar Challenge. _Prompt:_ Chocolate Frog

Rubik's Cube Challenge. _Prompt:_ birthday

"It's so fluffy, I'm gonna die!" Challenge.

**Sweet Tooth**

Ron got his first taste of heaven on his third birthday.

Arthur had gotten a bit of extra coins for working overtime and took the whole family to Hogsmeade for lunch and a bit of shopping. The boys all suggested going to Honeydukes, and Arthur was overruled.

"What're those?" Ron asked the twins, who were each taking handfuls of candy to the checkout counter.

"They're chocolate frogs," Fred said, selecting one from the pile and opening it up in front of his little brother. He snatched up the frog immediately and popped it in Ron's mouth, then held the card out to him. "Every frog's got a card in it."

Ron held the card reverently, gazing down at the image of a man in bright orange robes. "Who is it?"

Percy appeared behind him and read over his shoulder. "It says Tristan Luxum."

"He's was Keeper for the Chudley Cannons in back when they won the World Cup," Charlie commented, passing buy with a few boxes of ice mice.

"_Cool_," Ron said, never letting his eyes leave the card.

"We'll share them with you," George told him, patting his shoulder. "And you can start collecting the cards."

"We've loads of doubles we can give you," Fred put in.

:-:

Late that night, Ron snuck out of bed long after everyone else had gone to bed and crept into Fred and George's room. There wasn't much that could wake the twins once they were in a deep sleep, and Ron knew it. He didn't bother trying to be quiet as he pulled the shoebox of candy out from under Fred's bed.

He took it back to his own room and sat atop his bed, eating the entire contents until his stomach was full and he had started quite the collection of his own cards.


End file.
